Insanity
by TheAverageWriter
Summary: Madge Undersee, thought to be dead, was captured by the Capitol. On District 13's rescue mission to save the prisoners, Gale Hawthorne unexpectedly finds Madge. But through the months of being tortured and the horrors of the current Rebellion in the grips of President Snow, Madge was driven to insanity. Gale finds himself being the only person that can assist Madge to recovery.
1. Sorrow Hearted Man

_Warning: Spoilers_

* * *

"She's gone Gale"

Gale had no understanding as to what Katniss was trying to inform him but he closed his face, looking out towards him, anywhere but her. Katniss however understood what Gale was thinking, mentally hitting herself, he doesn't know. Then again, why would he want to?

"Madge" Katniss breathed out. "The bombings, they hit her home, no one made it out"

As much as Gale despised Madge, he let himself feel a slight pang of guilt, pity, but that was it, and that's all that would come of it. He knew she didn't deserve to be pulverized in hot flames, neither her excuse of a family, but they weren't the only. She was just a small bump in this rebellion. Katniss took a glimpse to his face while they were walking through the corridors of District 13, nothing. There was nothing on his face, nothing to show, nothing to feel. He was as cold and stone like as Snow himself she dare say, he felt no respect for her, even if she was dead. Oh but if he knew.

"She was strong Gale, she would fight with everything if she was here. Madge died for us" Katniss said, ever so slowly to bring Gale to understanding without slitting his throat in frustration. But then again, all he did was grunt. "Well she's not here, she died by a bombing, not to protect" he muttered in coldness. Katniss tried again, opening her mouth to snap at the thick-skulled brute. "You ha-'

"There are better things to do then worry about Undersee" He snapped, grabbing her arm in his tight grip. "Out of everyone, you're our strongest weapon, we are fighting Katniss, we're in a war. She wasn't the only damn person to die, others did, others that cared, had families and more will." She took a sharp intake, smacking his hand away from his grip. "Don't try convincing me to to do something about it. She doesn't matter anymore. She's gone."

Katniss flushed with anger, shoving Gales thick frame just enough he smashed into the wall behind him. "Gone Gale, Gone. You can't feel any sympathy for the poor girl?!" _Poor?_ Gale snorted. She hit him square on the chest. "You know I didn't mean it like that". Snickering he just walked off again, like the sorrow hearted man he is.

"Didn't you think at all to save her? What were you thinking?" Taking long, quick strides, she caught herself up with his strong, swift and quite large steps. Her sharp grimace on her face didn't frazzle Gale the slightest, in fact he was even more determined to prove her erroneous. "There was a bombing and you wanted me to think? All I needed to do was get everyone out. There was no time to think" his eye brows furrowed."Exactly, there was a bombing, it was the perfect time to think, what to do, how to get them out. You hated her so much you let her die?" he huffed again. "Stop avoiding the question!"

"I thought she'd been taken okay!" he finally roared back. "Her father have ought to know something was wrong, send her off or something, the Capitol even. She's the Mayors Daughter, her own father would have wanted her out first judging how cynical he is." Her blood boiled. "_Judging _by how obscure you were, how naïve, you could have gotten her out" she yelled back with just enough force.

"It's unfortunate she's dead" he said through gritted teeth. His words were truthful however. "But dying can only be natural, people die every day" But she only stepped closer, the bite in her words. "That was murder."

Gale could see through her eyes, heck, he knew her for years. He knew exactly what was impact in her head, what she was thinking. "Abandoning someone to their death is just as sick as murder itself" and that's all it took. The slick words rolled off her tongue, the toxin in them that almost made him hurl. He was a murderer in her eyes. A scowl landed on his face, a look of disgust, disgust on whom, he asks himself. _Katniss?_ no she's was cryptic. _Her words? _words have a stronger impact on him than any blade. _Himself? _the question lays unanswered. But he strides off again until her words stop him once more.

"Without her, you'd be dead."

And then he's gone.

* * *

_"And you...in Thirteen...dead by morning!" _

Peeta's wail was heard from the speakers as he's beaten to a pulp, his own blood splattered all over the once pristine tiles. Now he's done it. Katniss scream begins, choking on her own greif. Gale remains speachless, stunned, but speachless, he knews this was coming. Questions flying across the room, silent wailing, demanding answers was all it took for Haymitch Abernathy to crack his head off. His voice boomed making every pair of eyes turn to his direction.

"Shut up!" The room remains silent. "It's not some big mystery! The boys telling us we're about to be attacked. Here. In Thirteen." An uproar of more, demanding answers to there questions. Haymitch releasing a pitch of frustration. No one wanted to take the risk however, to believe Peeta or ignore his sharp warning. Katniss wouldn't allow it, however many complaints people throwed at her, neither could Gale or the rest of the crew. Thirteen was sure to be bombed. And so they prepared for the attack.

* * *

No one was killed during the invasion , nor injured. The people in Thirteen all resumed to there underground tactics, only they went deeper, so deep that none of there deadly weapons could reach there destination. The worse that possibly happened was the power going out, and the lack of showers.

Now, however, Gale prepares himself for another mission, to rescue whoever they have captured in the Captiol. Including Peeta Mellark, the kind sod he has the plump hatred for, but Katniss needs him and that was good enough for Gale.

_"Without her, you'd be dead." _The argument he had with Katniss never once faded his mind, it kind of just slipped off both there heads as they resumed to there everyday lifes here in Thirteen. Katniss ofcourse must have never forgotten, neither did he, but they never mention anything. _Madge didn't do jack for me_ he thought. Tightning his suit around his waist he slipped the violet tablet, Nightlock, in the deep pocket on the left of his thigh, a quick, painless death from the pill if ever consumed. Katniss's words took over his head again. _"Without her, you'd be dead." _Plastering a tough scrowl on his face, he reminded himself to ask what Katniss meant about that once he arrives back with the rescued prisoners. "If I'm not dead by then" he says aloud. _Stop thinking about Undersee, she's dead. _He finds him arguing with himself again, a quiet repetitive habit he started and quiet often does when he's focused on a paticular subject.

"Talking to your self again Hawthorne?" A scruff smirk etched on Haymitch's repugnant face is what Gale finds when turning to the voice. "I'm almost convinced you've gone mad" he stalks up to Gale and stops, crossing his arms and leaning on the table. "See your ready to depart" he says in a obvious expression. Gale only grunts. "I'm also quiet convinced you never told Katniss your going, I mean you could be killed off, tortured even, just like the rest of 'em" Gale winces at his words. "But you don't tell her, I'm not surprised" he shrugs.

"Is that all you wanted to inform me about, that I might get my get shot?" Gale responds, he's in no fit state to listen to Haymitch's ramabling, he never took a liking to the alcholic victor. "No actually" he answers in a matter of factly. " I actually wanted to tell you to rescue anyone else you find that might have any connection to anyone here". "And why do you want me to do that, we have a set plan from Plutarch, this isn't some easy rescue mission." He turns in confusion, Haymitch had a heart? how interesting. "Plutarch would have never approved and I've heard your quiet the...hero? Ofcourse from what I've heard" Refering to the time Gale saved as many people from the District Twelve bombings. "A few helpless souls could save this rebellion" Haymitch pats a secure hand to his shoulder and walks off taking his rotten breath with him. This wasn't like Haymitch, no, he wanted someone alive, someone who's dead.

* * *

They were now here, at the Capitol, on there mission to rescue the strongest members of the rebellion. Gale rushes through the corriders, rooms and rooms, cells to keep all the hated beings in. He took a large blow to his shoulder blade when a peacekeeper fired a bullet to him almost tagetting his chest. They've rescued Peeta and Annie from what he was told as they now search for Johanna.

Gale knocks down a random door with the back of his gun. A shrivelled, cracked scream escapes on the other side only motivating Gale more to break down the ransid door. A feminine scream, soft and delicate. This can't be Johanna. She was rough, demanding, but ignoring his thoughts of ditching the door and searching again he keeps Haymitch's words in his mind and with his last few bangs of the door, he knocks it down. His shoulder was already throbbing by the contact when he blowed the door but he forced himseld to push it out of his mind. That was to easy though once he finds who's laying on the floor, sprawled in a small heap, golden locks, ivory skin, wide blue eyes. Gale finds his own orbs widening. This can't be.

"Madge?"

* * *

Peeta's sudden outburst shocked the members, he tried to choke Katniss. His own lover. This just made everyone wonder what the Capitol influenced on the rest of the victims. Peeta was said to be tortured for information, or to just weaken our Mockingjay, but was also the victim of being highjacked. Mucking up his head to create Katniss a dangerous mutt, a murderer. From her near death blow from Peeta, Katniss was sent to recover. Johanna was also tortured, arriving at Thirteen with bruises and slits scattered around her body and her use to be midnight locks shaved completely off. Madge was what startled everyone most. Especially Gale.

Once Madge arrived in Thirteen, they tossed her in a room, having her cheaked up on. What terrified everyone the most was how weak and vunerable she reacted. Screaming for mercy, for help, to not hurt her. Streams were pouring down her frail face, which Gale could easily tell she was fed barely anything. Thrashing and trying to hit or kick anyone, to leave her alone she looked horrific. So weak. Gale felt, for once, the sympathy Katniss had longed him to feel for Madge.

Himself and Haymitch stood watching the helpless girl. Seeing her scream and fight with everything sh'es got but she was to broken to barley push anyone aside. One of the nurses managed to hold her arm in place for just enought time to stick a needle at the pit of her arm and inject what ever serum was in it. Madge seeing the needle instantly made her thrash more than before but the drug already took effect. What angered Gale most though was the fact that the drug didn't put her to sleep, only making her numb, paralyzed as she watches nurses and doctors stabilze her mangled body. She was frightened but so helpless about it.

"Maysilee" Haymitch's husky voice whispered next to him, and soon he stalked off with no expression, his arms folded together.

Madge's head turned to the glass window as she spotted Gale, looking at him through teary orbs, for help. It sickend Gale, he couldnt hold her strong gaze so he did the only thing he could, like the _sorrow hearted_ man he was, he looked away.

* * *

_A/N_

_This is my first ever fanfic on this site and I really hope you like it and thank you for reading it :D I'm not sure if I should keep writing it, depends if I have some first fans for this story lol. Anyway, if you enjoyed, please review and I'll try to uptade ASAP. The story's probably really confusing right? Feel free to critic. I promise the next chapters will be longer and not fast paced, I just wanted it to get to the point a bit faster so it's not boring:P_

_Thank you:)_


	2. Recovery

_Warning: Spoilers_

* * *

Training was probably the most critical part of Gale's program in Thirteen. He have to get use to handling the slick, heavy rifil instead of his weightless bow and arrow. Not to mention his aim with it, sent him agast the first time he tried handling the pistol, missing the target by a long shot. But Gale was quick to learn such combat, so soon enough he was back on track to his own personal standards. He knew he'd be stealing peoples lives during the months, maybe even years, of this war. But he wasn't to prostrate about it, they chose to fight for his rivel army, chose to walk straight into death, just like himself.

Infact, he was meant to have training today on his regular schedule in Thirteen, _14:00pm Sharp!. _Instead, a short beap is heard from his wrist. Taking a glance at his well earned communicuff, he finds that that period had been replaced. _Recovery _it said. _What in hell's name is more important than training at this moment? _He reasoned to himself. It must be relevent if they cancled such a critical class for this unknown buisness. Maybe some relation with the missiles he's designing with Beetee but that's hardly something that required a sudden alert in his plans, then again the period was on _Recovery._ Something on Katniss would be appropriate in this matter after her incident with Peeta. She knew about his undenying love for her, but sharing as much affection to him back was precisley impossible, because of her undenying love for another currently irrational man which made Gale's blood boil to a deadly notch. He was required at the north end of the hospital at the exact time he would usually start training. North end of the hospital, where the rescued prisoners are left to stabilize. His stomach made an unpleasent grumble form his lack of food which sends him to walk to lunch instead of making any other assumptions.

* * *

North end of the hospital. Walking throught the halls to his destination he also bumps into Katniss, who was searching for Gale, barks at him about the time statment _Sharp_ from his 15 minute late arrival and drags him into a room whom contained another arrangement of people. Haymitch, President Coin, Johanna, who seemed to have recovered remarkable quickly, Finnick, Annie and even Delly Cartwright. Gale, still baffled as to what's currently happening gets chucked in a wooden chair by Katniss. Johanna and Annie are here, two victims, remaining only two in the hospital rooms. This is about Peeta...or _Undersee._ At his sudden burst of anger he unhinges himself from the chair only being shoved back by Johanna's scabbing arms. "Would you stay still you daft, you're late enough already" she spat, he shot her a devil's glare. His pity for Undersee, not so much Peeta, was his truthful statement, _but what do we need with her?_ he asks himself.

Katniss stands from her sitting position, straighting her self up almost looking uncertain. "As you know" she speaks "Peeta has been highjacked by the Capitol and is now undergoing treatment" She takes a shallow breath "We're here to talk about Madge". Haymitch grumbles, his back leaning on the table and arms crossed. His relation with Undersee was quite unusal in Gales eye's, he doesn't have a slight understanding as to what connection he even has with her. "As many of you know, Madge's appearence here was...unpredictable" she snuck a glance to Gale who still had his eyebrows frowning. "The Captiol has some what tampered her mind, she's not quite-" she stopped "Herself". There was a moment silence a voice crept up from the table. Haymitch. "Sane" He unfolds his arms, taking a few steps closer to Katniss. "Sane, she's lost her sanity. She's mental sweetheart, what else do we need to talk about?" His voice, rougher than sand paper. Gale could some what agree to Haymitch, probably one of the only things they can relate to. Madge is delirious. Katniss only staightens taller, aiming to have a stronger grip over Haymitch. "I want to help her, that's what we're here to talk about". This only angers Gale more. He stood up from the chair, ignoring Johanna's complaints.

"Don't you ever understand me!" It wasn't a question. Johanna snickered behind him. "I know what you're going to say Gale, there's a war, but she can help us!" Katniss bellowed at him before he could spit out his own statment. "She can't help, sweetheart" Haymitch pitched in again "She's no hope to us, just let her be". Katniss, disgusted by both there words, looked to Coin. "You said" She pointed at the President "You said that all rescued will be treated". Coin only looked at her, her lips in a tight curl. Gale just noticed Delly's eye's appear glassy, tear drops rolling down her cheekbones, Madge must have meant something to her. Finnick, having his tight hold on Annie's delicate hand. "She's from home" Katniss whispered. She thought maybe that would switch Gale back into the right side, but that was uncalled for. "There is no home!" Gale all but roared "There won't be home for any of us if you don't set your mind to your actual task!". He felt stupid fighting with Katniss because of Madge, utterly idiotic. "She should mean nothing to us, not right now. Forget it Katniss, she's gone mad!" Annie let out out a small shreik and pulled Finnick's grasp out of her own and covered her ears. She was declared crazy herself, obviously having any distaste to any word that revered to it. Finnick glared at Gale but only for moment before whispering soothing words into Annie's ear to collect herself back up. "I think we should leave" he says and walks out the door with a shaken Annie.

A small voice appeared. "Madge might not have meant anything to all of us" Delly speaks her words. "But seeing her in such distress is unberiable, and should be for any of us". Katniss send Delly a meaningful tight-lipped smile which she responded with a short nod. Coin coughs to get everyones attention. "I disagree to everything about the girl being worthy. She's means nothing here. Just a defencless girl with no sanity" A displeased Katniss was ready to pounce on her, only being held back by Haymitch, who has as much of a bitter anger on his face towards the women. Gale remained with a stoned expression. Coin lifted her eyebrows slightly "However, I did promise you I would let all patients to be tended to, including the girl." Coin looked distressed, as if she was trying to not spill those words she was currently saying. Her eye's locked on Gale, penitrating the hated glare he was sending back. "Soldier Hawthorne" bitterness was wrapped around his name "You are required to assist Ms. Undersee until Katniss considers you are no longer needed or I say for you to quit on her. If you dare to rebel on my commands, a punishment would be made" The slits for her eye's shot daggers to him and then she walks out.

"I'll plan on what we can do" Haymitch says and follows Coin's beeline to the door. Delly walks out next, then Katniss who only pushes him aside, appalled by his actions, and walking out the door like the rest of them. Gale was left in the room with Johanna who walks right next to him and brakes. "You've really done it this time" She laughs, tilting her head to the side revealing her bald scalp which was already starting to spout small black spikes. "What's it to you?" Gale snarls back. She only wipes the amused tears from her eyes. "Why hate the poor girl, she's so innocent, and you just made your girlfriend hate the living daylights out of you". Gale cringed at her words. He knew she was teasing. "She's not my girlfriend" Johanna slips a sly smirk on her face "Ah but you wish she was don't you. Well I'm off for now" and she leaves to.

This also made Gale wonder if he really hated Undersee. The fact that he alternates her names from Undersee to Madge quite often doesn't make sense to him either. Did he really think she doesn't deserve treatment?. _Snap out of it Gale. _He argues with himself again, wondering if maybe he himself has gone barmy. He walks out the door.

* * *

"Put that back in" Haymitch commanded Gale for taking out his earpeice which connects him to the drunk. Haymitch planned today to begin Madge's recovery. Gale still quite displeased about Coin's decision. The plan was simple. Any person that Madge has some connection to was to sit in a room which was bugged with microphones, talk and to spark up some kind of response from her. No ones sure if any of her memory is distorted or had also developed any kind of mental disorder and that's something they intend to find out. If no action was made by her in a time frame of 30 minutes, they will move on to the next person who had a relation with her. Every single word said, any movement would be heard and watched through the next door rooms tinted window, they can see her, but she can't see them. Katniss, Haymitch, Prim, Mrs. Everdeen and Gale were the people amongst the plan. Haymitch was unsure if Delly should make an appearence to Madge but she insisted the knew her quite well back in Twelve so he agreed, making Delly another person to help her recovery process. Katniss mentioned Madge buying her cakes at the Mellark Bakery meaning Peeta was also considered to take part, Haymitch refused mentioning his unstable health and that communication between the two wasnt necessary at the moment. It was agreed that Haymitch was to go first as he is the person who would be talking between us through the ear peice when there inside. Gale is unsure about the position he's currently in, whether to go against Haymitch's plans and just go back to his repetitive routine or stay and help Madge. When he reminded himself of Coin's words, his options all dropped to a bottomless pit.

Gale watches through the window. Two guards bring Madge into the room. Her face still shallow, once blue eye's losing the dream colour they once had. Her frail body so small Gale was certain that beneath the hospital robe she was wearing, the bones of her ribs would be poking out through her skin. They help her sit down on the bed and walk out the room guarding the entrance. Madge's empty eye's trail around the room but then stops at the pitch black window, completely unaware that several people were staring right back at her. Haymitch takes a deep deap breath and opens the door seperating him and Madge. He settles himself in the chair right next to Madge. She's aware he's there but doesn't move, her eyes still trained on the window. Gale also notices the fact that even though everything, he hair still remains tamed, perfect waves of golden silk.

"Hello Madge" Haymitch starts. He senses shes listening but she doesn't show it. He takes another breath and starts talking to her about anything. From his alchoholic habits, how angered he was about all liquor being banded in Thirteen. About the way he always sees Madge with a ribbon in her hair and how when she was little, the only reason she drank her milk was because of the moustach that the milk residue leaves behind. He went on and on and on about everything, but she didn't respond, no emotion containing her soft features. Gale's never seen such a side to Haymitch, him being so open to someone, that must be a first for him every since the bombings. He was positive Katniss has never seen this either. Gale glances to Katniss but she ignores his stare.

"You look so much like her" he pauses "Maysilee". Gale spoke directly to Haymitch through the earpiece telling him his time was up. Madge still made no sign of movement. Mrs. Everdeen was next once Haymitch got into position in the opposite room. Gale suspiciously trails his eyes towards him but he's to focused on the task infront of him. Mrs. Everdeen slowly started to pick up subjects to focus on, anything to try and get Madge to budge. Even when she set a hand on Madge's shoulder, she didn't flinch at all, made no action to her touch. "Mention something about the morphling" Haymitch stern voice was signaled through her earpeice. Mrs. Everdeen slightly nodded to the window indicating she understands and faces back to the frozen Madge. "Thank you for the morphling, it was so brave of you to come and help". Gale isn't one to know what there talking about but the thick slashes on his back start to ache as he remembers the day he was whipped, mophling used on him to make him stop suffering from the endless pain. Madge doesn't move once until Mrs. Everdeen's time was up. Prim was next. She mentions how much she loves her music, careful not to straight forward mention the piano just incase it sparks her terrible memories. She acknoledged how Madge use to help her take care of her goat, Lady. How Madge tried to braid her hair but laughed at her attempt and said how she should leave that job to Katniss and not herself. She thanked Madge for making her feel better while Katniss was in the games. Prim's time was up.

Gale watched Katniss walk into the room. Haymitch keeps his most watchful eye on them both. Katniss always had the thing for being awkward as Gale watches with slight amusment as she trys to pick herself up. Madge's eyes are still trained on the window. Katniss was hesitant for a moment but then opens her mouth. "How have you been Madge?". Gale instantly knew by her expression that she wants to hit herself straight across the face for asking that. Haymitch must notice to because he lets out a slightly breathy laugh. "Right, okay" she contintues. She needed a helping hand, Haymitch tells her to mention something about hunting. "Remeber when I taught you to use a bow and arrow" Katniss slips a small smile "You were terrible". A slanted grin split onto Gale's face. "When you were apologizing endlessly because you scared away all the game" Katniss continued through the flashbacks. Gale laughing silently at some of them. "And we had that hot chocolate you bought on that rainy day with Prim and Mom" The smile disapearred off Katniss's face and a few stay beads of water ran down her cheeks before she hastily scrubbed them off "When you gave me your pin". Madge made the first movement, it was hardly anything at all. She closed her light eyes and a frown was placed on her eyebrows. It only lasted for a few seconds before she returned to her stone like state. Katniss's time was up.

She walked into the room glassy-eyed. To say Gale was calm and collected was an understatment. He was sweating his palms off. "Don't say anything that would remind her of home" Haymitch warns. _There is no more home. _Gale stands in front of the door seperating him between Madge, he takes the handle in his hand and turns it. Madge sits on the bed, exactly like how she did before. He takes his seat down on the chair, examining Madge and she examines the window. All the things he was planning to say before simply went through one each and out the other. He had to start from scratch, deciding to start at the 74th Reaping Day. "Pretty dress" the words slip. Madge doesn't move slightly but Gale notices something. Her eyes have rolled slightly upwards, like she's suddnly analizing the words he just said. He waited a moment before trying again. "That was the day we came to sell you strawberries, do you remember?" Madge only shifted as a response, it was something. "Katniss and I always came over every Sunday afternoon. We saved a full basket of strawberries for you to have". Her hands shake and fumble abit before grabbing ahold of them together. Her feather light voice was heard as she mumbles. "Gale Hawthorne" her stray voice wavered through leaving Gale wide eyed. She looked so vunerable and sounded even more. _'Focus' _the sharp comand from Haymitch's voice is heard through his right ear. "I always heard you play whenever I walked pass" Madge tensed slightly, gripping her hands tighter together. Her voice stumbles again. "There watching me arn't they" Her eyes looking straight at the hardly seethrough window. _'Avoid the question, just keep going' _Haymitch commands again. "I stopped sometimes to hear you play" He admits, the music so incredibly beautiful that he lost all his problems from time to time just for a moment. But the thoughts ended once he relized who was behind the keys. Her eyes shut tightly together as she grips onto the hands, the blood flow wasn't getting to her fingers properly. _'Gale'_ Haymitch warns, but he ignores. "The music" he watched her "sounded so peaceful, maybe you should start playing again. Like how you use to play the piano" Once that word slipped, Madge froze, but not for long. _  
_

Her hands slammed into both sides of her head covering her ears as she gave out an ear peicing scream. Gale was eyes widened as he processed what had just happened. Pushing himself off her chair, he rushes to Madge and tries to sooth her through calming words , in a weak attempted of Finnick handling Annie, but his try didn't work. Her screams were mixed with short whimpers as her tears were freely streaming down her face. He tried holding her shoulders back, removing her hands from her ears but it was no use. The screams were more painful than they were before. Haymitch's grim voice was yelling at him through his earpiece to get back into the other room, but Gale ignored him. He tried again, holding her face in his colossal hands, her empty, deep blue eyes searching into his grey ones as he tries again to calm her down. Haymitch slams the door open and rips Gale from Madge by both his arms, struggling is his hold, and shoves him into the opposite room. The door locking before before he can even reach the handle. The window. _What has he done?_ he asks himself. He watches through the window at Madge, nurses rushing everywhere as one of them injects a serum into her veins, and she remains motionless once again.

* * *

_A/N_

_How was it? This story is actually getting reviews! thank you so much to anyone who's reviewed, favourited or followed and I very much appreciate the poeple who pointed out a few things I should change, they help me become a better writer:). Again, feel free to critic if theres any problems so I can fix them all and I'll try and update soon. Oh and I consider any ideas. Im so sorry if it's confusing you to._

_Thank you x_


	3. A Rose and it's Thorns

_"I don't think being the Mayor's daughter put the odd's in her favour"_

* * *

A delicate rose, so perfect. It's white petals rounded into all even shapes, overlapping each other over and over again until a soft bulb of beauty was created. A lucious aroma that surrounded natures precious. The only support keeping the bud in place was the hardened long stem covered in angry thornes, a feild of protection. An elderly man comes, his hair matching the snow white as his beard. His face so cold even if hardly any expression holds it. Eyes squinted into heinous slits. A man with such power. His suit polished to such quality, was wrapped with the gruesome stench of stained blood and the same sweet scent of the rose itself. His gloved fingers caress the fragile coats of the flower, then cuts the stalk right in half. The rose and thorns now stand alone, wrapped around man's silk covered hand, defensless. But something is wrong. A slit was cut into his finger, bright red beads rolling down his fingers. He looks at the once pristine rose, now stained with blood, it's pure complexion ruined. Just like what ravaged Madge.

* * *

Gale always wondered how someone could tag just enough affection to you but then the love just leaves your bewilded mind. They could mean anything. A simple frienship, an aquantince. Even Someone you had a blind hatred for. How they could some what feel something for them but then could simply slip away. It's as if he can't keep himself from exchanging decisions. There can't be only one option, there is only many.

Gale sits on his bed of the assisned rooms at Thirteen. Sometime's he'd sleep with Posy, since the other siblings were to large to fit and both had a habit of kicking him in their slumber, and the fact that he could focus on another girl, someone other than Madge. It was one of those days, Gale's awake in the pitch of black with the bundle of his baby sister wrapped around his arm, the other stroking her fine hair as she gives out slight snores. Gale thinks, this time, it's the only time he can. Without something pestering him, or planning, or just spending his time with his loved ones. Gale thinks. Thinks about everything that happened on that day. He didn't know what to feel. Everything was just melshed together and can't be named. Either desperate, pity, savage, weak. He could only identify one thing. He was terrified. It's a quite complex way but thats how he puts it. Not in a way were there scared, more when your concerned. How creul. Not terrified for himself, or teffied of the Capitol_. _Terrifed by the tortue there putting on others. Terrified for _her_. Terrified by what they've done, if that makes any sense, it shouldn't though, because only Gale understands this strange, unsure emotion.

He feels his little sister fumble away from his grip. He only watches as she rearrange's her self into a much more comfortable position. Gale's hearty chest probably wasn't to pleasant to sleep on. He also repositions himself, facing the ceiling, only being able to make out the faint shape of the light infont of him. It was already quite obvious that at this point, him still being awake meant he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Once again. With a huff, he heaves his bare feet on the chilled floor and stood himself up. Maybe a stroll could keep Gale's mind at bay.

Walking down Thirteen's corridors at night was another habit he had inherited. He thinks while in bed but the urge to stop isn't enough for him to, so he walks around, to keep his mind off thinking. He's accostomed to be quite odd now, with his iregular sleeping patterns and unusual activities, but he convinces himself it's just the the stress caused but the most current events. Unfortunatly for him, today's walk hadn't cancelled out his thought's. He finds his feet has stopped, unsure of where he was even going in the first place. His eye brows frown as he turns his head up to see what destination he's currently at. The hospital. North end of the hospital to be precised. His face formed a deeper scrowl. It's been three weeks since the incident with Madge and he could honestly say that was the only thing he would constantly think about. Just about to turn, he decided to go back to his room but a voice stops him.

"A bit late to be walking around don't you think" Finnick Odair makes Gale's head turn to face him. "My late night activities shouldn't concern you" Gale remarked. Finnick only smirked. "I'm not to keen to know about your sex life". Gale cringes _That's not what I meant._

Finnick chuckles. "Coming?" Gale was hesitant at first but decided to carry on, walking through the door. He's been here before but still couldn't help himself to explore the vast corridor. Doors lined up both sides of him and see though windows. Walking futher down, some rooms were ocupied by patients, some not. By peeking throught each window Gale comes to his senses and records in his mind the the futher down, the worse effected the patient. The windows blacked out after a number of rooms he passed, not being able to see anything inside, this must be the very worst. Finnick's steps were furthur ahead of him but he stops at a door. "In you go"

He's been here. It's the room he was in 3 weeks ago, the room where he watched Madge squirm and scream. The room where he can see her but she can't see him. He see's her though, at this moment, Madge is in the room next door. As Gale examines her sleeping figure on the hospital bed, Finnick takes a seat next to him, the seat Haymitch took that day. Gale finds himself quite suprised by his impressive memory.

"I don't think being the Mayor's daughter put the odd's in her favour" Finnick says, Gale only grunts. Madge curled slightly, Gale could see her eyelid's squinting and her hand comes to cover them up. "Why is the room so bright?" He asks. "Haymitch think's that her being trapped in a dark cell for a few months might sent her into another attack". "But look at her. She's looks goddam uncomfortable" Finnick only shrugs. "Turn the light's down" He demands. Finnick's lips turn into a thin line. "I can't do that. Not with Haymitch's permis-"

"I said turn the lights down!" Gale all but barks. A long exhale is released by Finnick as he stands, clicks a few switches on the control panel and the light dims and sits himself down. Madge immedietly sets herself into a more comfortable state which calms Gale down slightly.

"They told me everything that happened you know. How she only responds to you" Gale doesn't reply. "There's more people she needs to interact with". A silence crept through before Gale answered. "Who?" There wan't alot of people Madge every talked to. Less that are even alive. "Well only one" he hesitates "Delly. Delly Cartwright. Later on, maybe even Peeta" Gale's eyebrows frowned at the mention of the bakers name. "I don't think they'll get any responds from Madge"

Time passed, Gale unsure how long, he was to focused on the other side of the window. He couldn't understand himself clearly nowadays. He would set his mind straight to something but forget it next minute, or just not understand his mind at all. Him being honest, he can't help but admit that he was traumatized but Madge's outburst. No one deserves to be as broken as she was, maybe some, but definetly not her.

"You know" Finnick's voice comes out again. Gale, almost sick of his small talk, restrained himself from punching the bastard. "She's quite like Annie" Annie Cresta, the damsel Gale finds Finnick has fallen for. The girl who finds herself the Victor of the games causing the loss of her fellow team mate and the loss of her own sanity. Gale now understanding Finnick's prediction. "She's like a rose" Gale snorts. "A rose? That's deep of you" Finnick's straight face indicated he didn't need any critisism on his words of poetry. He holds himself back together and folds his arms. looking back at Madge. "A rose is perfect. She's hardly". Gale could see Finnick purse his lips together through the reflection of the window. "She was" Madge was once perfect, as easy as it is to deny, Gale couldn't. "She's one of Snow's rose's. Tampered with, ruined" By his obvious tone, Finnick's words were no longer directed to Madge, who Gale finds himself fitting her pieces into Finnick's altercation, his words however were point to Annie in his head. Gale finds it hard for himself to not agree on Finnick's words. Also having a distaste to his slight bond there currently building.

Finnick leaves after a while. Explaining to Gale how Annie herself was in a room just like this one, him off to cheak up on her. Gale only gave a short nod to him once he walked through the open door. Gale's thinking started to over power his mind once again, question after question about the girl he was currently looking after. He takes a seat right infront of the window still not breaking his concerned look to her. His eye's start to droop and he rests his left cheek to his palm. That night, Gale finally snatched some rest.

* * *

"Delly, same rules apply to you. Do not by any sercumstances mention anything related to District 12. Especially anything that meant something to her" Haymitch stole a crooked glance at Gale who frowned. Delly's palms were nervously slipping through her grip of her fingers, hastily taking in all information. It was a routine now, every Tuesday noon was a session with Madge. Attempts to get her fiddled mind to work back in a straight line. And to get more words out of her. Gale's argumentive thoughts have come and go over the weeks, deciding that letting them slip though his mouth wasn't an option so he keeps them in his arguments with himself. Haymitch did the last cheak up's on Delly's ear piece and sent her in.

Gale stands next to Haymitch who locks his stare to Delly, then to Madge. Her nerves were kicking in, Delly swallowing every few minutes, her clamped hands moving around over again. She almost nearly tripped on the chair when she attempted to sit. Madge's position was different from the last. She was facing Delly, only not looking straight at her but on the bed sheets. The conversation starts of with a shaky start but slowly builds up, nothing's happening though. Everyone still hope's, more Gale. He hope's that he himself can't be the only person that can help Madge, he wouldn't be able to do it, someone like him couldn't possible. Another self argument develope's as he finds himself more priocupied by it than the task infront of him.

"Look who's also going abit coo coo in the head" The vile voice of Johanna Mason hit's his ears. The scowl on his face didn't blend well with her assumptions. "Jeez. You can't even take a sodding joke" The smirk she wore didn't go to well with him either, his expression only hardening more. "This isn't the exact time to pop up one of your sore jokes" he snaps back. She sneers at him "Why arn't you impeccable" Sarcasm laced between.

"Come on sweetheart hang on there" Haymitch surports at Delly's tries her best to keep District 12 relations in her mouth. "Do you know what?" Johanna hit's his arm with the tip of her elbow catching his attention once more. "Your name's really fitting". He was currently interested in where she was going with this. "Gale?" he asks her. She considers a bit but nods "Well yes, your quite like a irritating rain storm but that wasn't what I was thinking" He roles his eyes only wishing to get this bother out of his sight. "Hawthorne" His a expression a _you don't say? _"Haw-_thorne_, get it? Your like an aggravating prick that hurts everyone and hates you. You know, with your spikes ruining the complete innocence of the rose. Perfect explanation on you" She snickers. The mention of the flower spins his mind to Finnick's words, and at the same time he hopes he wouldn't have to deal with another poet. Johanna's off by then. Strange girl.

He didn't notice that Delly already came out of the room sobbing into her shaking hands. "She's gone" her shaken voice says as she runs out the door. Haymitch sighs. "She only responds to you Hawthorne and I have no clue as to why" _Me neither _he thinks. "We need someone who understands her" The clicking of his tounge showed his deliberating. _Someone like her._

A name pops into Gales head. "Annie"

* * *

_I apologize for my late uptade. Also how it's not to long, I've had a rough week sadly. But nonetheless here is chapter 3 *applause*. Here's an answer to the question about what Madge's tortue is linked to, well Madge's attacks are triggered by anything that means something to her and that is gone, also home. That's why Haymitch specifically says not to mention anything of it and why she lashed when Gale mentioned the piano because it was from home, she plays for the people who are now dead, if that makes sense 0.o _._ About how she's tortured, well you'll sadly have to wait for future chapters to find out ;) Please review and critic any mistakes or improvements and I'll try to post a longer chapter and uptade it quicker, I kind of have the plan for it and im excited with this one. _

_ps. THANK YOU FOR YOUR FAVOURITES, FOLLOWS, READS AND REVIEWS I LOVE YOU X_


End file.
